A Quiet Christmas Eve
by Shawcross Gal
Summary: Mitsuki has dreadful dreams of dying when Takuto comes to her rescue on Christmas Even night.Just a fluffy oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Full Moon wo Sagashite" or any of the characters…absolutely nothing…also do not own Josh Groban's song "Believe".

Summary: Its Christmas Eve and Mitsuki has terrible nightmares of dying. Will Takuto be able to comfort her ? Just mindless fluff. You've been warned. Hahaha Takes place during the series.

A/N: This idea has been bugging me since I just finished the series. I'm not usually into songfics…but the lyrics seemed to fit pretty well. I accept any comments...even flames! Enjoy

………………………………...

Takuto sat on the roof of Mitsuki's house like he did many a late night. His mind and heart kept him up long after sleeping hours, filling his thoughts with the pain of being in love.

He rubbed his temples and cursed under his breath.

Never had he felt anything so…powerful…Was that the right way to describe this...feeling?

Snow continued to filter down onto the trees and rooftops when a rush of wind blew though the area.

At that exact moment, his ears picked up 'her' scream. His eyes widened in panic as he dropped below the roof and into her room.

Mitsuki lay tangled in sheets while fitfully crying out. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Takuto was by her side in an instant, lifting her in his lap and trying desperately to wake her.

The young girl's eyes opened when she felt warmth surround her body.

The shinigami had a rush of sympathy as Mitsuki quickly clutched to his jacket for dear life.

"Takuto! Takuto! Takuto!-" She wailed over and over again.

The cat-like shinigami held her tighter and clumsily began rocking her like a babe.

"It's alright Mitsuki…It's just a nightma-"

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die, Takuto!" She sobbed.

Takuto's eyes widened at this and he tried to console her but her crying only grew louder. Never had he seen her so weak…so terrified. It scared him to no end.

'She's so fragile…I could end her life in an instant' He thought sadly. 'And yet…right now…I feel like I could never fulfill my mission as a Shinigami.'

"Shh...Shh….You're safe, Mitsuki-chan."

At last, when nothing else seemed to work, he began to sing. It was a quiet Christmas song, one that Mitsuki had never heard before.

_Children sleeping, snow is softly falling  
Dreams are calling like bells in the distance  
We were dreamers not so long ago  
But one by one we all had to grow up  
When it seems the magic's slipped away  
We find it all again on Christmas day _

Believe in what your heart is saying  
Hear the melody that's playing  
There's no time to waste  
There's so much to celebrate  
Believe in what you feel inside  
And give your dreams the wings to fly  
You have everything you need  
If you just believe

His voice almost immediately calmed the distraught girl and her sobs slowly quieted. Takuto wiped her tears away as he continued singing. He ran his fingers through her soft brown hair and Mitsuki loosened her hold on him slightly.

"S-Sumimasen, Takuto." She whispered sleepily, burying her face into his warm jacket.

"Baka. There's nothing to be sorry for." He replied, giving her a tender kiss on the forehead. A long time passed before either of them moved.

Finally Takuto traced her jaw line with his finger and propped her small form on one leg and began tidying up her bed with his free hand.

"Tomorrow's Christmas." Mitsuki spoke with a yawn.

Takuto chuckled softly. "All the more reason for you to go back to sleep, koishii."

Mitsuki blushed at his affectionate name for her and nodded as another yawn forced its way out of her.

The Shinigami laid her down on the newly made sheets and covered her up with the cozy pink blanket. Her hand still clung to his clothes as if she still couldn't believe she was truly safe.

Takuto gently pried her soft white hands away from the fabric of his jacket.

"It's okay now." He reassured her. "I'm staying right here."

Mitsuki nodded slowly and looked up at him with a pleading gaze. "Takuto…Could you maybe still hold my hand, at least until I fall asleep?"

The girl was extremely embarrassed for asking such a silly and childish request, but she was also still terrified enough to come out with it.

"Very well." Takuto replied with a sigh and a smile.

Mistuki was surprised when the shinigami sat on the bed and lifted her once again into his lap, blanket and all.

"This time I'll make sure you have no more disturbing dreams. After all, we can't have you waking Meroko up tonight, right?"

Mitsuki wrapped her arms around him in appreciation .

"Merry Christmas." She whispered, snuggling happily in the crook of his arm.

"Merry Christmas." Takuto replied sleepily, "Now go to sleep, silly."

He tapped her on the nose lightly and with one last smile, Mitsuki was asleep. This time she had only good dreams and visions of the Christmas to come.

Both of them were quite unaware that Meroko had witnessed the entire scene. At any other time, she would have put an end to such a fluffy moment between the two. However, she found that it was impossible to do anything while such an endearing, beautiful time had passed amongst them. Never had she seen Takuto so caring and gentle, and to see Mitsuki so trusting and calm after such a tormenting nightmare, was nothing short of a miracle.

A small tear trickled down her cheek, for she was always one to get a little emotional and then smile came to her lips. This truly was a secret moment she would keep inside her heart forever.

………………………………...

Fin

A/N: Well its late and I'm tired, but what did ya think? Its VERY VERY sappy I know…but that's me in a nut shell. Anyways, I always wanted this kind of a thing to happen during the series, and since then I decided to write a tiny little scene to my liking.

I tried to fit Christmas in there a bit…and yeah…I don't know. Does it suck? Is it alright? I accept all reviews:) God Bless!

Oh and incase anyone's wondering, Koishii means Darling, sweetheart…ect.


End file.
